


Unnamed

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost a part of his life, being a bright blue cube for a couple months did that to you. His life had never been easy and since he'd been trapped all his dreams, all his nightmares had no way to haunt him till now. Will he be saved by the one who trapped him or will the past come back and eat him alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

Unnamed

WC:609

A/N: I've been working on and off on this story since January 26, 2013 and some how I've finally been able to produce enough for this first chapter and the second one- both are short yes, but It wasn't easy to write this-My head wasn't in the game but my muse kept trying to beat me with story plot that I could barely write T_T

P.S,

If you have anything to say about this please review! I want your honest opinion good or bad! Thanks!

Bernard's P.O.V

I dreamed of a world in which I wasn't persecuted for being different, for having issues with emotions. I was a good boy; I didn't mean to do things to harm others! I cried out to those around me;

"I didn't mean it! I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't mean to do those things!"

The crowd closed in, crying in outrage. This was only a dream! This couldn't be happening again;

"You're a bad boy! No one loves you, no one misses you!"

And the bodies moved in till I felt them on every inch of my body, my skin crawling at the touch;

"NO!"

I felt the bodies slither across my face; my eyes shot open, only sheets damp by my sweat covered my face. Only a dream I couldn't escape from again. I got up and made my way to the kitchen, it had only been a few weeks since I got my life back...Megamind had made sure that I got the job in the museum and a new apartment with almost all my old things that for some reason the landlady of my last place had kept. The landlady had sold my place so hence the new apartment, it was nice and well within my means. It looked better than my old one...apparently she had told the cops I must have been kidnapped but they couldn't find any evidence of that, even with Megamind parading as me. I was so plain that no one noticed me or that my behavior had changed.

I grabbed a cup and let the cool water of the tap sooth my aching throat. My life was different now, all I had worked on was obsolete. MegaMind was now a good boy now... unlike me, I was unclean...not fit to live in this world. The world that shunned me and thought of me as a boring, pathetic, waste of space that couldn't do anything but nothing. I sighed and took a seat at the island, what could I do? What could stop these nightmares from plaguing my mind like they had all those years ago when the mob had surrounded me…beat me. Used me?

MegaMind's P.O.V

"You killed me."

Blood dripped off of glasses, down his chin. The dead look in his eyes, like they had never been alive.

"Bernard…I didn't kill you!"

A hand rose, one covered in blood. It felt cool on my skin as it slid down my face to my neck;

"If you didn't why am I dead?"

"Your not! Banged up yeah but not dead!"

His slim hand grasped my neck, squeezing painfully tight;

"Murderer, monster, freak!"

I pushed away from him, his nails digging into my neck as they scraped away from it. Stinging-burning pain lanced across the sensitive flesh;

"No!"

Bernard fell to the ground lifeless, I darted to him, rolling him over, his face suddenly replaced with only bone and blood;

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

I took a deep shuttering breath as I woke from the nightmare; why did I keep dreaming of him? Why did I keep dreaming of his cold, lifeless eyes... blood on my hands? The sweet yet coppery smell of blood? I shifted in the bed and swung my feet to the carpet and found my slippers, I knew I couldn't go back to sleep after that dream-nightmare. Not with the smell of blood still in my nostrils, and his eyes haunting me every time I closed my eyes. Bernard had been angry and fearful when Minion nursed him back to health. Those eyes still came to me when I wasn't busy...scratch that, even when I was working.


	2. Meeting

WC:300

A/N: Chapter two is also rather short but well I'm trying lol five months of my muse beating me over and over! Five months of bothering Tallulah with story plot! I only get this much?! Darn it!

Bernard's P.O.V

I knew my mouth was open like a fish out of water, but when Megamind had walked into the museum I realized I wasn't the only one who had been having nightmares...but what were his about? I shivered and looked away, my jaw slamming shut painfully. He made a sound somewhere between a huff and a cough and I looked back up and jumped, when had he gotten so close to me?

"I uh... I wanted to know if you would mind talking to me later? Not now because neither of us have the time, but maybe after work?"

I shook my head and looked away again, how could he ask me that? After what he did to me?

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near you...ever."

I walked off; I had to check around the museum anyway. I wondered about those haunted eyes, how was it that he looked so hurt when I was the one who was kidnapped? I was the one whose minimum life had been changed.

MegaMind's P.O.V

He had looked so haunted by the sight of me that I almost didn't want to talk to him for fear of scaring him off, but he met me with anger as much as fear. Turning his back to me. Had I truly hurt him that badly? Surely taking over his life had been a shock for him... The publicity he got for my actions definitely had me feeling bad for it because I didn't like it either. Maybe Roxanne could help me understand a little bit of why he was acting this way with me? I flipped out my phone as I exited the museum;

"Hello?"

I smiled at the harried tone in Roxanne's voice;

"Hey, do you have time for lunch?"


	3. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warning!
> 
> WARNING: This has cussing, rape, and derogatory comments- I no way endorse such treatment of others- I don't hate people, no matter what race, gender, or sexuality-everyone is equal in my eyes!

Unnamed

WC:541

A/N: I started working out Chapters one and two since I'd already written them and then suddenly pow! My muse smacks me with more plot and I actually wrote this down, it kind of made me sick when I actually looked back on it though L I don't usually realize what I'm writing till I'm done- Kind of like a trance if you will.

 

Bernard's P.O.V

Oh god not again, not these hands all over me! Pulling my hair, at my clothes, pinching, slapping- laughter at my pain, sadistic pleasure at my fear.

"Bad boys shouldn't tell people lies."

It was so condescending just like it had been all those years ago;

"I don't lie!"

Something sharp scrapped across my shoulders, I screamed as it tore the flesh. It had been a hunting knife-The one who hurt me tortured me for hours before this became a game for his friends. He lied to me-duped me into thinking that maybe I wasn't so sick-that there were other people like me out there. He lied-just like everyone dose.

"You lied to me. You told me you didn't want me near you-ever. That was a lie."

MegaMind? Oh lord please don't do this to me, please don't add him to this torment! My face was gripped tightly in someone's hand and my head forcibly moved to face my attacker-MegaMind leered at me. I shivered at the malice leaking from his eyes;

"You want me close, don't lie-you like it when I'm around, you want me to do to you what they did to you. You want me to dominate you-fuck you."

I closed my eyes, no. No! I felt his warm breath on my face;

"You're a faggot, a little faggot who wants me to shove my dick in you."

I felt the tears traveling down my face, I was dirty. I didn't deserve to be alive anymore, what I felt was unholy and wrong. I knew that-it's why I was a frost king to everyone- showing them boredom and apathy. Making them talk behind my back-a fake they called me, lame, dull witted, freak.

"Please. Please don't do this to me."

He laughed, they were ripping my clothes, touching me, grabbing poking, squeezing painfully. I convulsed as one of them shoved something up into me, a beer bottle, it was shoved forcefully back and forth-my blood finally coating the damn thing, my rear having long since gone numb, there was jeering, they thought my pain was funny;

"Look at em' he's getting off on this!""Freak!"

"Fag!"

The pain increased as they took out the bottle, but they didn't stop-something else was shoved into me-one of them pulled their pants down, shoving his prick in my face;

"Suck it you little faggot!"

I tried to escape but the hands were every where-forcing me to take it.

"Bite me little bitch and I'll make you pay."

I let my mind shut down, just like when this happened-I just couldn't give two fucks anymore. I just waited for death to take me. MegaMind watched my humiliation with a grin on his face;

"Oh you're enjoying every moment you sick little fuck."

I screamed awake, tears streaming down my face- pain radiating down my body. Oh lord what the hell? I may have been many things but I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve what happened to me almost a life time ago. Once again I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. If the Nightmares kept up much longer I was going to be dead on my feet at work… Damn it, this needed to stop and soon.


	4. Roxanne's words

MegaMind's P.O.V

"Of course he was scared of you Will."

I sighed and held Roxanne tighter as we snuggled on her couch;

"I just-it hurts to see him so upset, you should have seen his dark circles! They were huge!"

She sighed, a look of worry on her beautiful face;

"Like yours?"

I blinked, did I have really bad ones too?

"I have dark Circles?"

She nodded;

"There pretty bad, what have you been dreaming about?"

I thought back to my nightmares-

"Bernard…covered in blood telling me he was dead and it was my fault."

She nodded;

"I'm not surprised, you took over his life after all. You took a part of his life from him- He won't want to be alone with you."

But could it be fixed? If I could talk to him-get him to understand? Would my nightmare go away?

"Do you want me to talk to him? He might not be so angry at me, he might talk to me."

But what would that do? He was angry and fearful of me, how could I change that through her?

"Yes, please talk to him…he might get comfortable enough around you that he may one day be able to talk to me."

She gave me a smile;

"Your trying your best, and that's what counts William."

I smiled at her use of my name, she was right-I shouldn't keep kicking myself when I was trying to be helpful. I may mess up a lot, but I learned from it. Now if I could just help Bernard out and get him to talk to me, tell me how he felt-I just wanted him to know I wouldn't be hurting him ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard’s P.O.V

 

“Bernard?”  
I turned and was face to face with Roxanne Ritchi. Great, just what I needed today. MegaMind’s dame coming to bother me. “Thompson, Miss Ritchi.” She seemed a little taken back but that was alright, I had to show her I wasn’t any different from that man she had barely known before MegaMind had taken my life from me. “Um, Mister Thompson, I was hoping we could speak? In private?” I took a deep breath; “Whatever you have to say to me Miss Ritchi I’m sure isn’t that important.” For once she actually looked irritated. “He want’s to talk to you.” Seriously this was how we were going to do this? “And I made it clear I don’t want to.” She nodded; “He’s been having nightmares like you.” Nothing like mine, I doubt he’d ever been raped repeatedly because he was immoral and sick.

“Please, he just want’s to right every thing with you. Surely you can at least let him try?” And why would I do that? “Miss Ritchi, there is no point to this conversation, I will not talk to him ever. Not even if he was one of the last people on this planet.” Affronted she glared at me. Of course this didn’t matter, she didn’t scare me or make me feel dirty. “He was scared and stupid, we both know that. Why would you even say?” Was she going to start a scene with me? Honestly women, didn’t they care what they did? “He still kidnapped me and used my face to make you fall for him.” She conceded to that, which if she hadn’t I would have probably walked away there and then. “Yes, that’s true. He’s making it up to me by being honest with me. He want’s to right his wrongs with you. Why don’t you care how he feels about what he did to you?” How he feels? Him! Didn’t I have a right to dislike him for what he did to me? “I’m the victim miss Ritchi. He kidnapped me, why are you acting like I hurt him? You know what never mind. Just stay the hell away from me. Both of you.”

Her mouth dropped as I strolled away from her. I was an honest, hard working man. I didn’t need this kind of stress! I didn't need the past to come back to haunt me, what happened was over with and what happened with MegaMind was also over. He didn't need to talk to me and I didn't need to see him. What he did to me was just another bullet point on my long list of things I wouldn't get over. Once something terrible happend to you, especially when you were practially nothing more than a child the more it would morph your mind, the more it would seep into everything you did. Like slowly losing your self in a pool-trying so hard to get to the surface for a breath of air only to be pulled back down into the cold darkness.


End file.
